What if it ended like this
by TheFuzzyKitten
Summary: Volpina's episode ended one way.. What if it ended another way?
_**Hello Everybody!**_

 _ **This is a Miraculous Ladybug one-shot! YAYY!**_

 _ **I love this show sooo much cx cx**_

 _ **DISCLAMIER: I do not own any of these characters or the show it self cx**_

 _ **Also, I got this idea from a post {vvv More of that in the ending note thingy}**_

 _ **Anyways, Enjoy if you cann! ^.^/**_

…

Marinette's grip tightened on the steel, her eyes wide with horror as Volpina's words reached her ears. She watched Adrien dangle in the akumatized girl's hand, his eyes copying her own.

"Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug, or I will let Adrien go.." A devilish smile crossed over Volpnia's lips, making Marinette pry her eyes off of her beloved Adrien and to the villain.

"My Lady, please, listen to me! This is just another one of her illusions; you have to believe me." Chat Noir's words came of but a distant echo to the super heroine.

"What will it be, Ladybug? Adrien's life or your Miraculous?" The villain pulled a few fingers away from Adrien's wrist, now only holding the boy with two fingers. "Your time to decide is running out."

Chat Noir's voice was now louder but Ladybug was not paying attention to the words he was saying. She shakily moved her hand up to her ear lobe where her Miraculous was placed, shutting her eyes for a moment to take in what she was about to do. Her eyes were only shut for a mere second before they shot back open again to the sound of her partner's staff being thrown. She yelled out in terror as the staff moved closer to her beloved's body.

"Adrien!" Ladybug's hand moved away from her piercing, moving up towards Adrien, as if she would catch him when he fell. Her breath caught in her throat as Chat's staff made contact with Adrien, making the boy wisp away in a weird fog. She blinked multiple times, the breath releasing in loud gasps. Ladybug was still shaking as the akumatized girl grimaced and turned, leaping onto a building away from the tag team.

"I-it was… an illusion.." Ladybug was still breathing in deep breaths. "Thats.. Thats a relief." She let out a forced, small chuckled.

Chat Noir was still at her side, watching the super heroine with concerned eyes. "I told you, My Lady; it was only an illusion." He nudged her shoulder gently, popping a cheeky grin on his face. "You should really listen to me sometimes." His grin faltered slowly as he watched his Lady.

"Yeah.. yeah.. I should have, huh?" The last word she said choked in Ladybug's throat, coming out as a soft sob. She rubbed her eyes under her mask, sniffling slightly. Chat Noir watched her, not saying a word. He had never seen the one he loved this weak. He didn't believe that she would ever show this side of her in front of him. His ears perked as he picked up the sound of another chuckle, this one being more happy sounding than the first.

"Look at me.. Acting this way when the akuma is causing havoc somewhere else." She shook her head, turning to look at Chat with a small- yet strong - smile. "I really should listen to my partner some more, shouldn't I?"

Chat's grin appeared again, nudging her shoulder once more. " _Ooo_ , sounds like My Lady may like a certain blonde hmm?" His voice was laced with sarcasm, so, naturally it would take him by surprise when his Princess seemed to.. stiffen.

"I.. um.. Oh shut up." She looked away from him, a small blush being hidden under her mask. _Oh great, here comes a smart-alic cat pun…_ Ladybug thought with a roll of her eyes. She looked back at her partner, only to find him _super_ close to her now. He stared into her eyes in a desperate manner, making it so that Ladybug could not pull her eyes away.

"No, seriously. Do you like Adrien?" No humor or sadness was in his voice at all. His green eyes searched hers, flicking to and fro. No emotion was shown on his face, even his tail was stationary. The super heroine gulped silently, finally breaking the "stare contest". He pushed against the boy's chest, sorta surprised at how soft his suit was.

"So what if I love Adrien? How can someone _not_ love him?" She pulled herself up , adjusting her stance on the metal they had been on for a while now. "Come on. We need to save the city, not talk about our crushes." Without waiting for Chat's response, she launched her yo-yo, wrapping it around the circular chimney of a house nearby. She tugged on the string strongly, holding on tight as it glided her through the air and to the spot it was wrapped around.

Chat Noir hesitated for a moment before he followed Ladybug, his thoughts running away with the small information he was just given.

…

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug's signature "saying" rang out loudly as petals swished around through the air. The had followed Volpina around the city, only to be right back to the spot that Ladybug had almost given up her Miraculous: the Eiffel Tower. Volpina, or, Lila, was sitting with her knees folded under her, not knowing where she was or what was happening. Ladybug stepped up to apologize to the girl, only to be brushed off with ease.

Ladybug shrugged lightly, turning to her partner who had been.. oddly quiet for some time now.

"We should probably go. You are about to transform back and I'm not to far behind you. I'm going to go and see if Adrien is okay before I head home." She smiled at Chat before propelling herself off of the Eiffel Tower. Chat making a very hefty sigh before he, too, heads for his home.

He got there quickly, swinging through the window just when Ladybug knocked at the door. Adrien didn't know what possessed him to turn on the shower head, but what was done was done.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Ladybug's voice was muffled due to the door.

"Uhm, yes! I just got out of the shower!" The words formed without Adrien's permission. He made he way over to the bathroom door, now standing in front of it as Ladybug responded.

"Oh, okay! It's good to know you are alright.. I better run so you can.. Finish up." Ladybug breathed out, turned to leave only to hesitate and turn back to the bathroom door. She pressed her head against it, her hand following suit. She stayed like this for a few moments before stepping away from the door and zipping out of the window.

Chat Noir breathed in slowly, turning the bathroom door knob , expecting to see Ladybug's wide, confused eyes. He sighed deeply as , to his much disappoint, the one he loved was not standing in the room. He looked down towards the ground, his ring making a few blinks to indicate that he only had three more minutes left till he transformed back to his original form. His thoughts raced through the contents of the day until, finally, he knew what he would do about it.

The blonde teen jumped out of his window, heading towards the park. About a quarter of the way there, he stopped on top of a row of houses, using his staff's phone option. His ring made the sound again, telling him to hurry up. He phoned Ladybug, waiting somewhat impatiently. He glanced up towards the sky for a moment, seeing how the sun was starting to set. After a few more rings the red masked beauty picked up the call.

"Chat Noir, I am about to transform back. I don't have time for your silly gam-"

"My Lady!" Chat tried to look and sound as concerned as he could. "Hawkmoth took hold of another person! They are in the park looking for.. Chloe!" He said in one breath, looking towards the park now. "I'm about to change back, and so are you, so, get there as soon as you can!"Adrien ended the call by shutting his staff. He jumped down off of the building and into an entrance to the underground subway, coming out of the other entrance across the street as Adrien Agreste.

Adrien fed a thick slice of cheese to Plagg as he walked towards the park. He knew Ladybug would not be happy when she found out that there was no real danger in the city. He tucked that thought away and looked up at the sky once more, seeing how the sky was slowly but surely getting darker…

… 

Ladybug barreled into the park, landing in her "ready position" like she normally did. To her confusion.. The dark park seemed to be empty. She slowly brought down her hands, gripping her yo-yo in one of them.

"Uhm, hellooo? Evil person, are you here?" Yes, the heroic Ladybug was asking if the evil person was in the park. She raised her yo-yo as she continued her walk in the park. She flipped it open, calling the only contact she had in her yo-phone. It rang a couple of times before her black cat answered.

"Chat Noir, where are you and the akuma? Don't tell me that you defeated it already? I have to catch it, remember?" Her eyes searched the small screen that Chat Noir was on, only now noticing that his background looked like.. the park.

"Don't worry, Princess, there was no akuma to worry about in the first place.." Chat Noir explained before ending the call with his claw. He revealed himself from behind one of the trees, walking to Ladybug with confident steps. Ladybug put her hands on her hips, looking irritated.

"So, you called me here on a false alarm? Chat Noir, I told you not to play such games with me! These are people's _lives_ that we are putting at stake! I mean, you may have nine of them, but normal people only have one." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her partner to make a grin or at least acknowledge her small joke. This never came.

"I know, I know, it wasn't right for me to lie to you, Ladybug.." Chat's voice sounded sincere. "But.. I had to show you something. Something that I really need you to see." He was now standing in front of Ladybug, his eyes searching her face. He swallowed and hesitated before continuing.

"You know how, today, on the Eiffel Tower, I told you , without a single doubt in my mind, that the illusion of Adrien was..an illusion?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head, his tail flicking slightly.

Ladybug watched his movements, her brow furrowing under her mask. "I do.. Remember.. But what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, her irritation still present.

"I want to show you how I knew, for a fact, that that scene was an illusion." He said taking a small step away from the girl in red. Ladybug looked at him for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"Stop messing around, Kitty. We both need to go back to… where ever we came from and either a: get some sleep or b: … I don't know what you will be doing but still. We don't have time for whatever...this is. " She dropped her yo-yo, still holding it by the string. She started to spin it in a circle, preparing to launch herself up onto a building when Chat stepped forward. He thrust out his arm, making Ladybug's yo-yo wrap itself around his forearm.

"No! My Lady, I will not let you run away from this! I refuse to let you.." He said strongly, the pain from the yo-yo not showing on his face. His eyes searched Ladybug's blue ones, telling the super heroine just how serious he was. The girl opened her mouth after a few moments of being captivated by her partner's eyes, but Chat beat her to it. In a small, yet clear, voice, Chat Noir spoke….

"Plagg.. Transform me.."

Green wisps came from all over, making Ludybug's eyes widen. It was swarming all over Chat's body, consuming his arms, legs, body, everything. Though it was covering him, Ladybug could just see her partner's body. She watched this for a moment before something new caught her eye. Chat's black suit around his hand was _dissolving_. White and green specs seemed to be eroding his suit; first starting at his hand and moving up his arm. Ladybug watched as black was replaced with white. She watched as Chat's mask disappeared revealing the one she was sure she was going to loose this morning.

Adrien stood before Ladybug now, his eyes never once moving from hers. Ladybug's yo-yo was still wrapped around his forearm as Adrien shifted slightly, a smile pulling across his face.

"This is how I knew that it was an illusion.. It has been me this whole time Bugaboo." Adrien said softly, moving his hand to take a group of his Lady's hair in his fingers. "I.. didn't know that you liked me in this form.. Am I the reason why you would not fall in love with Chat Noir?" He let out a small chuckle, looking at the hair that was in between his forefinger and his thumb. "Wow. I am bad luck after all huh?" He flicked his gaze back to Ladybug, his smile faltering drastically when he took in her facial expression.

Ladybug had tears in her eyes and her hand was up covering her mouth. Though you could barely see it due to the darkness, a blush had appeared across her face, competing with her tears for dominance.

"M-my partner… is Adrien?" Her voice was very shaky. She dropped her yo-yo and took a step back, covering her face with her hands. More tears flowed from her eyes now, some out of happiness and some because of...something else. "Do you.. do you...," Her lips wouldn't do as they were told.

Adrien watched her for a few moments, his gaze dropping to the ground. "I.. I thought you would be happy.." He shut his eyes tightly before opening them with much intensity. "Do you need me to, to, cut out Chat Noir completely? I will, for you My La- I mean- Ladybug. I will! That's how much I .. love you." His voice was quiet yet strong.

Ladybug shook her head, lifting it up slowly from her hands. "Do you… even know who I am?" The words grew louder as she spoke. "What if I'm not the person you expect me to be? You love _Ladybug_. What if you don't love the person under the mask?! What if all you get is disappointment?!" She was shaking now, more tears falling out of her eyes.

Adrien watched Ladybug, not flinching a sher words increased in loudness. He took a step towards her, closing the gap she had made. "With or without the mask, I love the person in front of me now." He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently pushing up her chin so she would look at him. "I love you, Ladybug. _You._ No matter who is under the mask. I love them. Just as much as I love Ladybug." He then captured the girl's lips.

Ladybug blinked multiple times as she felt Adrien's lips being pressed against hers. The last few tears streamed down her face as she slowly wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck, him setting his hands on her hips in return. She wasn't to sure when she shut her eyes or when the kiss was broken, but only one of those things made her upset. She set her forehead on the front of Adrien's shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

"Tikki.. Transform me.."

Pink was replaced with the green light that had filled the park a few minutes before. Only this time, at the end of it, red turned into dark brown and white. Ladybug dissolved into Marinette Dupain-cheng. Marinette pulled away from Adrien just so he could see her fully.

"Hey there, classmate.." She said with a small smile, waving a hand. Adrien's smile never faltered.

"Hey there, Princess." He grinned cheeky, only to force it off of his face a second after. "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry.. You don't like.. Chat Noir side of me huh..?" He let out a sad sounding chuckle.

Marinette let out a huff and grabbed the boy's white collar, pulling him forcefully into a kiss. "Oh, give me a break. I love any side of you. And I'll have to emmitt, those cat puns always put a smile on my face.." She kissed him again, Adrien's smile being detected through the kiss.

"Oh My Lady, we are _purr_ fect for each other, aren't we?" He flashed a cocky grin.

"Oh, shut up you stupid Kitty.."

…

 _ **Was this okie dokie? XD**_

 _ **This One-shot was inspired by a post I saw on Instagram… Which was from a Tumblr post… .-. So confusing I know XD**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and leave me some reviews saying if you liked it or not! XD {If you wanna that is…}**_

Thank you, Love you all. ^.^/

 _~TheFuzzyKitten_


End file.
